The Fearsome Runner
This ritual is meant to be performed outside. Before you start this ritual, you need to boil 1/3 cup of water and 1/3 cup of winegar in a pot, with salt, once you have done it, fill a water gun with this solution, the bigger the water gun, the better. If you think you can run with a water gun in each hand, fill two of those. The more of this solution you will have, the better your chances at surviving in this ritual will be, you'll find out why later on. The only other things that you will need for this ritual are a car and the will to put your life at risk in order to have a thrilling experience. To be successfully completed, this ritual must be performed after sunset, preferably by night, after midnight, and the weather must be foggy, really foggy. Check an online weather forecast service to be sure that there will be at least 80% fog on the night you will perform this ritual. Actually, it can be done also if the weather is not foggy at all, but you do not want to have a clear vision of the being you will challenge. Speaking of that, it is highly recommended to have high running skill in order to successfully complete this ritual, as you will see later on. Generally, people whose only exercise consist in changing channel on the TV should avoid this ritual. First things first, climb in your car, bringing the water gun, or the water guns, with you. Remove crucifixes and holy pictures from your car, if you have any, and start your car. Begin to drive, turning into streets at random, but keeping count of the crosswalks with a traffic light by them that you pass by. Do not drive anywhere near a church, or you will not be able to continue with the ritual properly. Once you will have passed the 12th traffic light, start to pay attention, because, on the left side of the next crosswalk, you will spot a human-like figure standing still, like it is waiting to cross the street, barely visible under the dim light of the street lamps. That is the Fearsome Runner. Now, if the traffic light is green, the ritual has failed. You can go home and go to bed or spend the rest of the night doing what you prefer, but you cannot try this ritual again until the next night. If the traffic light is red, stop your car as usual, and honk the horn. This will draw its attention on the source of the noise, your car. At this point, get out of your car, carrying your(s) water gun(s) with you, and start running as fast as you can, getting as far as you can from your car. If you do not do this, it will point your car with its index, causing it to explode and killing you istantly. The fearsome Runner will start chasing you just as you will exit your car. A hint that it is near is its horrendous panting, getting louder the more it is getting near.. For the ritual to be successful, you have to outmarch the Fearsome Runner, so much that its horrendous panting cannot be heard anymore for two minutes. Sounds easy enough? It is not. The Fearsome Runner never grows tired and will not stop chasing you unless it will catch you or you will manage to lose it. Plus, it is way faster than any human being, but it is not capable of locate its victims by paranormal means and, because of the fog, it will have to rely on hearing to find out were you are. This goes to your advantage, but remember: it has a very high sense of hearing. During your escape, pay attention not to run on surfaces that make too much noise if stepped upon, like gravel, and not to step on manholes or storm drains, especially large ones, because those resound a lot. DO NOT ENTER BUILDINGS. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO RETURN TO YOUR CAR TO DRIVE AWAY. Mind that those are red flags, do not ignore them or you will be sorry. You could spot, while you run, people watching you from the sides of the streets you are traveling in, seemingly normal people, if it wasn't that if you look at them more carefully, you will notice that they are bi-dimensional and stuck on the walls of the buildings like they were shadows, costantly changing in dark figures with large red eyes in irregular shapes, like Munch's "Scream". They are those who attempted the ritual before you and have failed. The purpose of their existence now is to serve the Fearsome Runner, unsettling those who dare to challenge it and revealing their position to it. If you happen to found the Fearsome Runner suddenly in front of you, shoot it with the water gun you carried along, it wil cause it to lose its balance or to fall on the ground, giving you time to get away. Like said above, if you manage to stay still in one place for two minutes straight, without hearing the Fearsome Runner's horrendous panting, not even from far away, you have won. It is not important if its shadow servants are around, as long as you do not hear the panting for the required time, you will still have won. You have not achieved anything, except the possibility to brag about the fact that you survived an encounter with a frightful entity. One last piece of advice, do not let it reach you. Seeing clearly the appearance of the Fearsome Runner is nothing compared to what will happen to you next, if it will catch you. Oh, and I almost forgot! ...Play at your own risk. ---- A disasterpiece made by Grand Albert Content is avaible under CC BY-NC-ND Category:Pastas Category:BCP Category:Pretense Category:Rituals